


tell me why you gotta look at me that way

by BabaTunji



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Wakanda loves Valentines Day. It shouldn't surprise Erik but it does.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Nakia, Erik Killmonger & W'Kabi, Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, Okoye/W'Kabi (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	tell me why you gotta look at me that way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something for Valentines Day. This is also me saying fuck canon, the throne room scene while 'iconique' could have ended with T'Challa saying firmly but kindly: no.  
> title is taken from the ariana grande song: 'goodnight n go'  
> Fic Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nBC8Qyi5jNRcmQAOLCLNR?si=FTxcG8t1SVSCLDW5eWqYYA

N’Jadaka is distracted today. Otherwise Okoye wouldn’t have been able to pull the same trick twice. He reacts well enough both times, but she can tell he’s not giving it his all as he usually did. Irritatingly it’s still enough for a decent fight, just not their usual. When the spar ends—in her favor he doesn’t even look annoyed. He leaves the training grounds shortly after, so she doesn’t get to question him on his lack of attention. Later in the evening she asks her husband about it.

“He and T’Challa are having troubles.” W’Kabi tells her. They’re both lounging on the divan, drinking tea and allowing their earlier dinner to digest.

“How do you know?” She hasn’t noticed anything off or different about T’Challa.

“He told me.” W’Kabi sounds pleased with himself.

“He told you?” She emphasizes the first and last words. N’Jadaka was a very private person.

“Yes. Why would I lie? It doesn’t seem serious to me, just a lover’s tiff.” She’s not sure whether to trust W’Kabi’s assessment. She doesn’t want to pry but she is curious. T’Challa’s relationship with his cousin didn’t exactly start well. There had been a period where she was sure the man would be the cause for a civil war. It’s improved in the last two years thankfully. 

“Is this about the division?” N’Jadaka had been placed in a leadership role within the Dogs of War division a few months after his arrival in Wakanda, and while it’s worked out well for everyone who wanted Wakanda at peace, it’s caused her, T’Challa and the council significant grief. N’Jadaka might have stepped away from his quest for the throne but his politics especially for Wakanda’s place in international politics remained the same. At least now Nakia had company in some of her more unpopular stances.

“Surprisingly no.” W’Kabi’s grin is that of a self-important cat. “You really don’t know?”

She tamps down the urge to smack him, she wasn’t used to not knowing. Especially something that pertained to T’Challa. They worked together on a daily basis, how had she missed this? Unless it really was a minor tiff.

“I can see how much you want to tell me, go on.”

In response, W’Kabi leans in so her left thigh previously resting on him slides off.

“Mmm- I’m not sure I should. It’s really such a small thing. Beneath the notice of the great General and secret keeper Okoye.” He’s teasing her, and instead of smacking him, she pulls him the last distance for a kiss. Stopping only when his hands start to wander. Then she says, again. “Tell me.”

*

*

*

Erik has never celebrated Valentine’s day. Not even as a kid. His dad didn’t need an excuse to shower his mom with affection or gifts. Neither had his mom. They had both been Marxists and ignored the holiday, calling it capitalist nonsense. After they died, he didn’t start celebrating. This year is different and not just because for the first time Erik is actually thinking about doing something for the holiday but because he’s pretty sure whatever he came up with T’Challa would outdo him. It’s not a big deal, Wakandans loved Valentine’s day for some reason. Someone like T’Challa probably did something ridiculously romantic every year for whoever he was seeing, this year it just happened to be Erik and not—Erik's Irritating but reliable captain, Nakia.

Okay fine it is a big deal. Erik doesn’t want anything flashy, and he hates grand romantic gestures. He’s the type to cringe at public proposals, if T’Challa pulls anything of that sort on him they’re fighting. Hopefully it won’t come to that. He suspects T’Challa expects him to do something though so he’s going to try. So far, all the ideas he’s got make him cringe or feel too fake to him. He even broke his rule on talking about relationships and asked W’Kabi what he was doing for Valentine’s.

Remembering their conversation makes him want to punch something. Besides W’Kabi being totally unhelpful and way too smug about Erik wanting tips on romantic shit, they had somehow got on a tangent about marriage. Which is why Erik is kind of paranoid now that T’Challa was gonna propose or something. He’s pretty sure T’Challa won’t. They haven’t discussed it, not since those first shaky months where Erik was gunning hard for kingship. Besides, the way T’Challa explained it back then made it seem like way more hassle than it was worth.

He has less than two days to come up with something. He doesn’t even celebrate the silly holiday, but everyone in Wakanda did (it felt like), and he doesn’t want to be a bad boyfriend. Which ugh, that’s what really mattered to him these days.

He goes to the division office in the afternoon to try and get some work done before he shipped out again, maybe even switch rotations with someone who had a deployment on the holiday when he runs into Nakia. They don’t really interact outside of work, but then they were both workaholics so the time ‘outside’ of work wasn’t much.

“Don’t hold your breath on that briefing, N’Jadaka. Nri’s team are all on vacation this week for Valentines.”

“All of them?” He clarifies in case she’s exaggerating. Nakia nods, looking as annoyed as he feels.

“All of them. I don’t even think Lani is seeing anyone. But any holiday is an excuse to party.” She’s wearing her old uniform, the one most division employees wear and not her normal special division one which means she probably hasn’t been home in a few days. Erik doesn’t comment, he’s spent similar nights working instead of home sleeping.

“Is Amina in? I can cover for anyone who’s skipped out for Valentine’s Day.” He could check for himself but he’s pretty sure the old River Tribe dispatch agent hated him, but everyone loved Nakia. Better if she went in his stead.

“Are you sure?” Nakia’s tone tells him she expected him to be among those skipping out.

“Yeah, I don’t celebrate.” He also doesn’t want to get caught in whatever T’Challa was planning and he’s almost certain T’Challa’s planning something.

“—You’re not doing anything special?” Ok her tone is really starting to piss him off, mostly because the implication is that he should, and he’s mildly embarrassed he hadn’t been able to come up with something decent. He wants to make an excuse, T’Challa was a busy man. Erik too when he wasn’t being interrogated about his holiday choices.

“What did you two usually do?” Is what he says instead, he doesn’t actually want to know. He doesn’t care that the two used to date and have all this history. He just doesn’t like thinking about T’Challa with anyone else. Or how similar Nakia and him are. T’Challa definitely has a type.

She senses his bluff and quirks and eyebrow at him. “I don’t think you want to know.”

Erik nods, and is moments away from asking his boyfriend’s ex for Valentine’s day tips when Nakia saves them both from the awkwardness.

“He doesn’t like the holiday; it gives him anxiety.” Then she’s shuffling off and Erik is left momentarily stupefied.

T’Challa? There was no way she was talking about the same annoying romantic, corny pickup lines, peacemaker extraordinaire and Erik’s only hope of not saying fuck it and burning the world. No way. He rewinds their conversations in the last month. Then reads through the admittedly sparse texts and voice notes this week leading up to Valentine’s day. He had assumed it was because T’Challa was busy planning something Erik wouldn’t be able to appreciate but have to grin and say thank you for. But if she was right—Erik dials T’Challa’s work receiver and waits.

*

*

*

“Hello?” T’Challa is taking a break from procrastinating making dinner plans with N’Jadaka when the man in question calls him.

“You hate Valentine’s Day.” N’Jadaka’s tone is a mix of excitement and vindication. It’s not a question either, just a statement. T’Challa takes his time answering, partly because he’s not sure what N’Jadaka wants him to say.

“I do not hate the holiday. Why—?” It’s just stressful for him but he doesn’t say it.

“But you don’t like it, as in if you had the chance you wouldn’t celebrate right?” N’Jadaka sounds pleased with himself. T’Challa’s not sure why.

“Why are you saying this?” T’Challa has half formed plans for the day in question, something simple but romantic. He, like many others would be taking the day off to spend time with their paramour(s) and family.

“I’ve never celebrated Valentine’s day. You don’t have to do anything special; I won’t enjoy it if you do something flashy or cutesy, I’m warning you now.” N’Jadaka speaks in a rush and T’Challa realizes a little amused, this must have been bothering his cousin for a while.

“—okay.” He’s not sure what else to say.

“So… are we good? We can just chill on that day okay?” T’Challa nods, then remembers N’Jadaka can’t see him.

“We can. How are you?” It had felt a bit like N’Jadaka was avoiding him this last week, this might be the reason.

N’Jadaka sighs, and T’Challa hears the sound of something ‘thunk’ solidly against another surface. “Hold on, I’m at the division office right now, let me find a room.”

T’Challa hums in agreement and reclines a bit in his chair, waiting for N’Jadaka to get more comfortable.

“Okay I’m back. The office is kind of empty right now. There were more people here during Bast festival.” N’Jadaka doesn’t immediately answer his initial question but T’Challa enjoys hearing him ramble.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” T’Challa hasn’t.

“Nope, was planning to after I left the office. You?” T’Challa isn’t surprised, they both worked often to the point of forgetfulness.

“Why don’t we meet up for lunch?” It would be better to talk in person. They say their goodbyes soon after.

N’Jadaka arrives before he does and waves him over to a booth with holiday themed decoration. It’s very… bright. They sit opposite each other and take the first few minutes to order. Before settling into an odd sort of silence. He can tell N’Jadaka wants to say something though he has on an expression T’Challa recognizes from the times his cousin wanted to say something he knew was uncouth.

“Why don’t you like the holiday?” T’Challa asks.

N’Jadaka snorts derisively, opens his mouth and then closes it. T’Challa waits patiently.

“It’s different. Here—” N’Jadaka looks around the room filled with other couples, throuples and many families amongst them.

“It really seems like a love holiday you know? People take off work, spend time and stuff. I mean it’s probably just a thin excuse to party but hey, it’s like romance minded.” T’Challa nods his head in agreement. There were several holidays celebrating lovers, some even specified which type of lovers were being celebrated.

“It’s not the same outside, I take it?”

N’Jadaka shakes his head. “It’s some business bullshit. It’s—” He struggles to find the words and then seems to give up. “It’s just fake. I hate it. But it doesn’t seem that way here.”

T’Challa concurs, “It’s not. Or at least I hope it’s not.” N’Jadaka lifts T’Challa’s left hand from where he’s set it on the table, cradling it.

“Look if you want me to do something romantic, I can but it’s really not my—” T’Challa interrupts.

“I wouldn’t expect you to perform romantic gestures for the sake of my pride or a holiday.” N’Jadaka nods, but he doesn’t meet T’Challa’s eyes. T’Challa tries again.

“Something is bothering you, maybe if you talk about it, I might be able to help?” He hopes it’s not work related. He doesn’t feel like arguing this afternoon.

“Does it bother you? I mean you say it doesn’t, but you don’t strike me as the type of man who doesn’t do that romantic shit.”

N’Jadaka wants to be reassured, and for a moment T’Challa considers how best to convey his thoughts on something that’s never really come up before.

“I like it. It’s refreshing.”

“Really?” N’Jadaka is tracing something into his palm. It’s mildly distracting.

“Yes, really. You value other things. I don’t need conventional romantic gestures to know you care.” N'Jadaka meets his gaze as T’Challa is talking and he’s caught like he always is, at the intensity.

“That’s a nice way to say you like your boyfriend being a bum.”

“N’Jadaka—!” T’Challa doesn’t appreciate N’Jadaka’s takeaway from his heartfelt statement.

“I’m kidding, well not really. But it's fine, we’re fine.” Before T’Challa can respond their food is being delivered and both their attentions are momentarily fixed on arranging the dishes on the table. T’Challa wants to continue the conversation but N’Jadaka casually deflects and soon they’re talking about other things. It’s a very good lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> a longer more involved fic is in the works for T'Challa saying no to the initial challenge so Erik has to work harder to become king. check tjadakaa@tumblr.com for updates  
> this was really fun to write and i'm gonna try to write slice of life ficlets like this more.


End file.
